


Auditions?!

by TriggerHappyB



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto AU, Rent AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyB/pseuds/TriggerHappyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has auditions to be in Rent. Thing is he didn't know about it until his name was called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditions?!

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic. Hope you like it. Forgive any of the glaring mistakes

_**Lyrics**_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
“NEXT!!” The director yelled agitatedly from the middle of the auditorium. She had yet to see someone with enough potential to actually play the part. There were many good backups but no real star. The one who played ‘Maureen’ had to eccentric, wild, one of a kind, fun, and loud. They had to stand out from it all. But no every single one of them had been mediocre…at best.   
  
“I said next! Is there no one left?!” She yelled once again. Her assistant hastily flipped through the audition papers letting a few fall to the floor. The poor girl was in such a panic, she was afraid that her boss just might go into a rampage.   
  
“A-ah! Here we go. We have an Uzumaki, Naruto left!” The pinkette stammered lightly. She handed the paper over to the fuming director. Freshly manicured hands ripped the paper out of the others hand taking a quick yet detailed look at the picture. She took in the delicate and feminine features of the young boy. Bright sky blue eyes that sucked you into the mysteriousness within them and bright blonde hair that made him stand out from the others.   
  
“UZUMAKI NARUTO, YOU’RE NEXT!” The elder bellowed scanning the stage area for the chibi blonde.   
  
Meanwhile Naruto was currently backstage chatting away with Kiba who were already part of the play. They just wanted to come and see who they would possibly be working with from now on.  
  
“Oh come on Kiba, you know you can’t wait to finally get into character and snog all over Sai in public. You’ve been drooling since we entered the theater hall.” Naruto snorted taking in the mutt’s stage outfit. He was wearing a dark red and black plaid flannel shirt with a navy blue vest shirt underneath and a light blue t-shirt under that. A black knitted scarf, hanging loosely around his neck with a matching black skull cap. He donned a pair of black jeans and a pair of black loafers. In his arms he held a black leather trench coat.  
  
“Don’t hate, Naru, appreciate. You know full well that you want to be in the play too. You’re just to chicken shit to actually try out.” Kiba retorted. Naruto’s cheek heated up at the mention of his stage fright.   
  
“Put a sock in it. Besides the only part left is Maureen. How am I supposed to a play a bisexual wild child **girl**?! When clearly I’m a **boy**?” The blonde pouted knowing now he was fighting a losing battle after seeing that smirk cross the others face.   
  
“Well you know dickless, you really do have a feminine and slight face. You have curvier body than a boy and quite possibly some women. To top it all off you just look like the perfect uke.” Sai said coming to stand behind his boyfriend. Naruto’s eyes narrowed into slits as he readied to lunge at the cross-dressing moron. That was until he heard his name called by the scary director women.  
  
“Huh?? Did you guys hear that?” The blonde questioned, looking around wondering if he was hearing things. A shit-eating grin spread across Kiba’s face as he turned away from the confused fox to his boyfriend.   
  
“Hey Sai let’s go rehearse. Naruto you’re time is now.” With a shove on to the stage Kiba left Naruto standing in front of the world renowned Sannin Tsunade and her assistant Haruno Sakura. Naruto gawked at the two females sitting in the comfy chairs of the theater. He couldn’t believe that traitorous mutt just did that to him. Not to mention filled out his paperwork for the audition. The dog was going to pay.   
  
“So I take it you’re Uzumaki Naruto.” Tsunade stated.   
  
“Well…you…see…” The blonde stammered scratching the back of his head.   
  
“Show us what you got! Sasuke we need you for a minute. Come out here!” The director bellowed. She looked to her right of the stage, waiting for this Sasuke person to emerge.   
  
“Ano…Tsunade-sama…I’m afraid…” Naruto tried again.  
  
“You yelled, Tsunade-sama.” A smooth voice to Naruto’s right droned. The blonde snapped his head to his side, nearly getting whiplash. The dark haired beauty standing not too far from his took his breath away. Long-lean legs were clad in loose fitting tan suede pant, with dark brown leather boots. Pale alabaster skin covered in a light nearly grey button down vest and a matching suede jacket to go with the pants. A strong neck led up into a well defined jaw and high cheek bones. Shiny coal eyes framed by raven hair with blue highlights only visible in the right lighting. The back of the silky black hair stood in pointy spikes that vaguely resembled a ducks butt.   
  
“Yes, Sasuke I want you to help Uzumaki-san here with his audition. Take it from Act II scene V. Start with ‘It was less then brilliant’ and go through the whole song.” The busty woman said flipping through her copy of the script.   
  
“Are you sure he can even sing? And why do I have to help?”   
  
“You are playing the part of Joanne, am I correct? So this is the one you’ll be working with if he makes it. What do you think an audition is for you smart…?”  
  
“Whoa!! No one ever said anything about singing now! And I’m not even supposed to be here. That stupid mutt over there did my paperwork without my consent. So there is no point to this audition. Sorry to have wasted your time and I’ll be going now.” Naruto tried to hurry off stage but someone gripping on to his collar prevented him from getting far.  
  
“That might be the case, Uzumaki-san. But if your paper and picture are in the pile you audition no matter what. Besides you already stepped foot on to the stage. You sealed your fate the moment you got into the spot light. So have at it. We don’t have all day.”   
  
“Dobe, she’s in one of her moods you better just get it over with so we call all go home.” The raven god behind him said voice devoid of all emotion except for irritation.  
  
“But I don’t have a script.” Naruto countered pouting a little.  
  
“You can have mine. I already know my lines so I have no use for it.” Sasuke retorted back handing the shorter male his version of the script. The blue-eyed fox blinked as he took the thick packet of papers from his stage buddy.   
  
“Any day now people.” Tsunade grunted.  
  
“Where are we again?”   
  
“Here…” Sasuke reached over the blonde’s shoulder pointing to the line Tsunade wanted them to start at. Naruto completely missed the point when Sasuke took a whiff of his scent. And the small shuttering breath from the other. Nope the little minx was too preoccupied trying not to die from all the blood rushing to his head.  
  
“Ah thanks. So we can pretty much doing anything that will enhance the character’s persona?” Naruto asked a little disappointed that the other male pulled away already.   
  
“Hn” The Uchiha grunted looking at the fuming director.   
  
“Sasuke start.” The said male nodded.  
  
“It’s less than brilliant.” Sasuke’s voice now took on a lower husky sound with the slightest hint of agitation. He had gone into character mode rather quickly just from that short interval of time. Naruto was just amazed, but at the same time he wouldn’t be shown up by some good-looking professional. He didn’t take acting as an elective for nothing in high school.  
  
“That’s it Ms. Ivy league!” Naruto growled, he still felt kind of awkward but he would get into the swing of it soon. Sasuke smirked a little at his whiskered counterpart.   
  
“What?”  
  
“Ever since New Year’s I haven’t said boo. I let _you_ direct; I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out! I didn't stay and dance at the Clit Club that night, 'cause you wanted to go home...” Naruto locked in on dark eyes, with fake anger glowing in his own blue ones.  
  
“You were flirting with the woman in rubber!” Sasuke all but bit out. His character for him was easy to play…seeing as how they kind of act the same. And judging from Naruto him and his character Maureen are no different. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.   
  
“ _That's_ what this is about!? There will _always_ be women in rubber, flirting with me!” A small laugh escaped the tanned throat. That line always killed him when he watched the original play.   
  
“ ** _Every single day I walk down the street. I hear people “Say baaaaaby so sweet”. Ever since puberty everybody stares at me. Boys…girls I can’t help it baaaaaby. So be kind and don’t lose your miiiind. Just remember that I’m your baby. Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave meeeeeee. Take me baby or leave me._** ” Naruto walked over to Sasuke running his hands down what looked to be thin arms. But boy was he wrong. Beneath the flimsy soft fabric were well-defined muscular arms. He laid his head on the back of the other actor, wrapping his arms around him. He felt a small shiver course through Sasuke’s body but that he didn’t let that bother his performance. Sasuke on the other hand shrugged the blonde off and stomped to the other side of the stage…keeping in character as much he could. The blonde followed grabbing the others hands lacing them around his waist and forcing them to grab his butt. Pale hands hesitated for a second before snatching away.  
  
Everyone was shocked by the angelic soprano voice the blonde had. Who would’ve known that such a body could hold such a voice? Sasuke stared in shock as he watched Naruto’s lips move. He felt Naruto’s voice pierce his very being. It was almost as if he were listening to the play on the TV or on stage for that fact.  
  
“ ** _A tiger in a cage, can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage. Baby, let’s have fun! You are the one I choose. Folks would kill to fill your shoes. You love the limelight too, now baby! So be mine. And don’t waste my tiiiime. Crying ‘Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baaaaaby!_** ’” Naruto smirked lifting his shirt a little teasing Sasuke’s character. Sasuke reached for the evasive blonde, trying to get him to stop his antics. That only caused the newbie actor to smile more.   
  
“Don’t you dare.” The raven pointed and walked away. Naruto chased and continued singing.   
  
“ ** _Take me for what I am who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn…Take me baby or leave me. No way can I be what I’m not. But hey don’t you want your girl hot. Don’t fight. Don’t lose your head. Cause every night who’s in your beeeeeeeeeeeed? Who? Who’s in your bed?_** Kiss pookie.” Naruto stopped a few feet behind the raven, getting down on his knees. He pouted in Sasuke’s direction, crawling over to the male. He grabbed on to his leg and looked up at him with pursed lips and big eyes. Coal eyes narrowed as the pale calloused hand tilted Naruto’s chin up and the other grabbed his arm. Sasuke roughly pulled Naruto to his feet so that they were eye to eye again. The blonde struggled to his feet, his heart pounding a mile a minute from the adrenaline and the close proximity to this sex god on legs. Or it also had something to do with this Sasuke person solo coming up.  
  
“It won’t work. _**I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep. Baaaaaby what’s my sin. Never quit I follow through. I hate mess but I love you. What to do with my impromptu, baaaaaaaby?**_ ” Naruto blinked more than a few times. The velvety smooth contralto voice wrapped around his entire being pulling him further into the mysterious actor before him. Every note was crisp clear and on point. There was no flaw or show of shakiness present.   
  
Sasuke had to clear his throat quietly, just to get Naruto back into his character. He liked to blonde too much to let him lose it now. Not to mention he was good. The Uchiha continued with his part.   
  
“ ** _So be wise. Cause this girl satisfiiiiies. You got a prize who don’t compromise. You’re one lucky baaaaaaaby!_** ” Sasuke couldn’t help but grope the blonde a little. At least it went along with his part and wasn’t any suspicious groping. Naruto blushed, feeling strong hands running across his lower back and down his ass. But as he got accustomed to it, Sasuke pulled away and turned from him. The raven took off his jacket and threw it across the stage.  
  
“ ** _Take me for what I aaaaam._** ” The Uchiha sang his heart out. Not taking it easy of the blonde one bit. It wasn’t like Naruto had any need to be taken lightly.   
  
“ ** _(A control freak.)_** ” Naruto rolled his eyes. His character having fed up with all this.   
  
“ _ **Who I was meant to be.**_ ” Both failed to notice the group of people forming behind the curtains. They were too caught up with their performance to actually care. Someone would’ve never known that this was only an audition for the part. The two were natural together. Some of the behind the scenes personnel had even taken it upon themselves to video record and take pictures of the first performance.  
  
“ _ **(A snob yet over-attentive.)**_ ”   
  
“ ** _And if you give a damn…_** ”  
  
“ ** _(A loveable droll geek.)_** ”  
  
“ ** _Take me baby or leave me._** ”  
  
“ ** _And anal retentive._** ” Naruto sang loudly, spinning Sasuke back around to face him. There would be none of that giving him the cold shoulder any more.   
  
“ ** _That’s it!_** ” The both sang together in perfect harmony. Black and blue clash in an angry battle. Neither willing to back down.   
  
“ _ **The straw that breaks my back!**_ ” Sasuke broke away, moving back from Naruto.  
  
“ _ **I quit!**_ ” Back in harmony again.  
  
“ _ **Unless you taaaake it back!**_ ”   
  
“ _ **Women!**_ ”  
  
“ ** _What is it about them?!_** ” It was Naruto’s turn to break away from the harmony.   
  
“ _ **Can’t live with them or without them! Take me for what I aaaaam!**_ ” Both actors had a smirk on their faces, betraying their roles. But they were doing such a great job together; Tsunade let that little fact slip. She may have just found her Maureen in the package of this eighteen year old boy. This was fantastic. To have actually found someone that could handle Sasuke and match him in vocals as well. The blonde director nearly wanted to shout with glee.  
  
“ _ **Who IIIIIII was meant to be!**_ ”  
  
“ _ **(Who I was meant to be!) Aaaaaaand if you give a damn...**_ ”   
  
“ _ **(And if you give a damn)**_ ”  
  
“ _ **Take me baaaaaaaby…leave meeeeee!**_ ”  
  
“ _ **(Take me baby! Take meeeeee oooooor leeeeeave meeeee!!)**_ ” Naruto crossed the short distance between him and Sasuke. The raven linked his arms around Naruto’s waist flushing their bodies together. Naruto on the other hand looped his arms around Sasuke’s neck…so their faces were mere inches apart.  
  
“ _ **Take me babyyyyyyyyyyyyy ehhhh! Or leave meeeeeeee!!!**_ ” Both yanked away from each other, practically stomping to the other side of the stage. Anger and hurt evident on their faces.   
  
“ _ **Guess I’m leaving! I’m gone!**_ ” Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. When he saw him throw his hand out. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t surprised himself with that performance. Hell, this was the first time performing with the guy and it went off without so much as a hitch. He hadn’t even thought about his stage fright either. Just something about the dark-haired male made Naruto forget his surroundings and just sing. Naruto finally noticed the mass of eyes peering at them through the darkness. His eyes widened and his face turned beet red.  
  
Sasuke had never felt his heart beat so fast after a performance. He felt that if he didn’t calm down soon his heart would be dancing on the floor in a second. This little guy, Uzumaki Naruto, was spectacular. Not only had he not even glanced at the script once, but he also hit the notes, and bought the character to life. Damn, if Tsunade didn’t cast him he’d quit. Sasuke took a calming breath and slipped his emotionless mask back into place, can’t let the whole cast see that he enjoyed it that much.   
  
Tsunade blinked away the tears that formed in her eyes. It was pure magic. She had found her Maureen and then some. The beauty of the two dancing on stage together took her breath away. The great contrast between their appearances, made it even more difficult.   
  
“Ah ha…I’ll be going now.” Naruto stammered nervously, scampering off the stage behind the thick red velvet curtain.  
  
“Uzumaki…” Tsunade said calmly.  
  
“Y-yes?” Naruto popped his head back out. His whole body ready to dash out of that place.  
  
“Be back here tomorrow at six am. You have a lot of catching up to do as ‘Maureen’.” With that Tsunade smirked. “Alright everyone! Let’s pick up where we left off yesterday!” The director barked. People started to scramble onto stage changing the scene to a hospital room instead. Kiba came out from the shadows and patted Naruto on the back.  
  
“Welcome to the cast, blondie!” The dog-lover chuckled. Naruto was still in a state of shock he hadn’t even noticed his best friend come and go. He had just gotten the part of one of his favorite characters.  
  
“It’s going to be a fun experience working with you Naruto-kun.” That same sexy voice whispered with a firm slap to the ass. It warmed Naruto to the core, but also chilled him to the bone. What had he’d gotten himself into?   
  
**END~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of watching too many RENT songs at once. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own Naruto, Rent or the Song: Take me or Leave me.


End file.
